R-9E Midnight Eye
|-|R-Type Final= The R-9E Midnight Eye is the first generation of a Manned Reconnaissance and AWACS ships in the R-Series, created and used by the Space Corps. It is relatively fast, compared to normal fighters, and has medium resilience. The 37th ship in the R-Series, the Midnight Eye has minimal weaponry, and is normally guarded with other defensive fighters such as the R-9A Arrowhead, the R-9D Shooting Star, and more recently, the R-9DH Grace Note. However, it is not uncommon to have unguarded squadrons on the front lines, and it is possible for a single group to significantly hinder enemy supply lines. As the full potential of the R-9 Series was starting to reveal itself, it was realized that the engines of the R-9A Arrowhead could be used in conjunction with a lighter, smaller chassis to create a faster fighter. As designing and testing of the new body took place, it became more and more prominent that the latest chassis, (which would eventually become the R-9E), would be perfect for a small 'sprint' ship, where large distances would need to be covered as quickly as possible, but not for a mainstay fighter, as it was relatively weak, and could not sustain prolonged crossfire. However, the idea that the frame could be used for its ideal purpose caught on, and research began on a new, advanced array of sensors so that the proposed ship could be used as an AWACS craft. When the design was complete, the finished product was an exploration-oriented R-9 with only basic weapons and cutting-edge tactile equipment. Even as it slowly gets dwarfed by its more advanced siblings, the R-9E2 Owl Light and the R-9E3 Sweet Luna, the Midnight Eye still maintains its lead as the most widely-used reconnaissance craft available. Warning System Functions as a patrol unit for the' outer bases on Pluto and elsewhere. Its primary purpose is data acquisition, and it is only lightly armed. Entering service after the Bydo war, the data it gathered was of tremendous value in the second Bydo war.'' In R-Type Final, the Midnight Eye is the first reconnaissance craft available in the game. It is fairly agile, has light resilience, and contains basic surveillance-oriented weaponry. * Model Name: R-9E "Insight" Early Warning System Model * Length: 18.4m * Height: 15.8m * Width: 14.8m * Weight: 36.2t Ship assigned to patrol the outer planets, including Pluto within its operating range. Its main focus is the collection of data and therefore equipped with few weapons. Information collected by this ship during the first Bydo encounter was most useful during the second meeting with the enemy. 'Parts: ' * Data Pod: A large memory device used to save all collected data. One disk contains 900 petabytes, and each pod contains 128 disks. * Multiple Sensor: A wide range of sonar instruments. * Disk-Radome: Outfitted radar capable of surveying the entire celestial sphere. 'Requirements: ' Pilots must engage in a measly 5 minutes of general flight time to unlock this craft. 'Armaments: ' Force * 1 x Camera Force Bit Device * 2 x Camera Bit OR * 2 x Shadow Bit Missile * 2 x Homing Missile OR * 1 x Depth Bomb Wave Cannon * Recon Wave Cannon Cannon: Standard Vulcan mk. 1 |-|R-Type Command/Tactics 1+2= 'Description: ' ''R-E1 Midnight Eye -A.W.A.C.S.-'' A.W.A.C.S. unit with a ranged tracking sensor. Equipped with only basic weaponry. '''Stats: Units: 5 Fuel: 55 Radar: 4 (3 in RTT2) Speed: 5 Evade: 38% ACE Evade: 44% 'Requirements: ' Training Supplies 2 (RTT1 Only) Drifting Data (RTT2 Only) 100 Solonium 'Armaments: ' Gallery P_r9e.jpg R-9e.jpg R-Type_Final_R-9E_Midnight_Eye.jpg See Also Related Development * R-9E2 Owl Light * R-9E3 Sweet Luna Comparable Spacecraft *R-9ER Powered Silence *R-9ER2 Unchained Silence *TP-1 Scope Duck Trivia *The name Midnight Eye, as well as being similar to most of the AWACS callsigns in the Ace Combat Series, also is reminiscent of Goku Midnight Eye, a popular Japanese manga series in which a detective receives a cybernetic eye implant that can control any computer system, similar to the purpose of the R-9E. Category:Ships in the R-Type Series Category:Ships in R-Type Final Category:Ships in R-Type Command Category:Ships in R-Type Command 2